Little Black Dress
by Seynee
Summary: Because love doesn't have to be complicated. Sasuke discovers just how simple things can be, and Sakura? Sakura wears a sexy black dress. Not helping, Sakura. — Sasuke, Sakura. AU.
1. cinderella, baby, you make me smile

**cinderella, baby, you make me smile.**

_and when the clock strikes twelve, you take my hand and steal my breath away._

.

.

.

Sasuke always thought it was inevitable that they would get together when one by one all of their friends paired up. It was pretty obvious, he supposed, something that everyone expected, something that wouldn't be a surprise in any way.

Besides, Sakura was good company. She came to almost every band practice, she made him laugh and she took him by surprise at the strangest of times. It didn't hurt that she was pretty, too; the kind of pretty that wasn't glaringly obvious to the eyes, the kind of pretty that was gentle and didn't settle in until he realized _oh my god she's pretty_, the kind of pretty that would never dissipate even over time.

So really, Sasuke rather thought that they'd make a good couple. At first glance they might seem clichéd in every way, maybe—the quiet, dark boy with the cheerful, ever-smiling girl—but that wasn't much of a problem, in his opinion, especially because it wasn't so much a cliché, because, well… there was something _wrong_ about the way she responded, when he asked her out.

He had gone to her house to complete their month-long Chemistry project, and once they were out of earshot of her parents, he decided that he would pop the balloon and ask the question—or rather, state his intentions as clearly as possible. He _was_ Sasuke, after all, and Sasuke didn't do poems.

"Let me take you out on a date."

After what seemed to be forever, Sakura only blinked, "A date?"

There was something wrong in her tone, too, something that told him she was about to laugh at his face because _oh noooo, this cannot be happening_!

Really, if it were clichéd, it would be _easy_. She would burst into tears and tell him she'd been pining for him all these years already. And oh, how wonderful it was that he finally realized it…

But as it was, Sakura didn't burst into tears—she burst out laughing in a few seconds, and while he liked it when she laughed, he wasn't sure if he liked it when she laughed _at_ him.

"You can't be serious," she smiled and patted his back warmly.

Sasuke felt like a little child, and glared at her. Probably not the best way to tell his best friend of three years that yes, he was deeply infatuated with her, but she was _Sakura_, for God's sake, and she read him like an open book.

She didn't seem to get it this time, though, as the next thing he knew, she was already humming to herself, tapping her pencil to her chin, eyes focused on the Chemistry paper she was filling in.

"Sakura."

She looked up, and oh, those eyes of her, "Yeah?"

"Let me take you out on a date," he repeated, because really, he was rather straightforward and Sakura was amazingly dense for a straight-A-student.

She blinked _and_ laughed _again_, "Look, Sasuke, I know you're tired of Chemistry. We've been doing it for days, after all. And I know we rather have chemistry between us, but there is no escape! We have got to hand in this project on time, or I won't be partnering up with you for our next. Got that? Got that!" This time she patted his hand—an upgrade from his back, sort of—and proceeded to get back to work.

Sasuke watched her pencil move on the paper, making a long, curly tail at the end of her 'n' in the word 'hydrocarbon'. He sighed deeply and then scowled.

She looked up again, her bangs falling unfaithfully in front of her face, covering her eyes. Annoyed, she grabbed a hairpin and tucked them on the side of her head, before raising her eyebrows at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied sulkily, and picked up his pencil.

The moment was gone, and he'd be damned if he popped the question—sorry, the _statement_—three times in a row, only to get all of them rejected.

.

.

.

"You should take her out to dinner," Naruto advised suddenly, when they were running through the song they would perform next week, "Girls like to be taken out somewhere romantic, you know. Give her presents when there's no occasion. Get the atmosphere right and you'll be set."

Sasuke looked disgusted, while Neji and Kiba snorted loudly. He was Sasuke and Sasuke very rarely took advice from anyone. Besides, this was _Naruto_. It would be downright degrading if only Sasuke didn't realize that the blond meant well—and that he _had_ a point.

Get the atmosphere right; that was the point. Unfortunately, running on a college student budget, and having spent his several hundred dollars on getting his guitar strings replaced, he didn't exactly have the money to take her out to expensive places. He had the Uchiha money bank behind him, but he'd be damned if he had to use it. Itachi survived all the way through college without once touching it, and Sasuke vowed to himself he'd do even better—or die trying, both were an option.

So he did the next best thing he could: give her presents, take her out shopping. For shoes, because wasn't that what Prince Charming did for Cinderella? Bought Cinderella really beautiful shoes? He didn't exactly remember the story, but he _knew_ it involved shoes.

In the end, Sakura settled for a pretty pair of sexy, black heels from Charles & Keith. She refused to let him pay, however, and Sasuke was only comforted by the fact that it was the pair _he_ had chosen for her.

When she wore the sexy black heels to a party around two weeks later, along with an equally sexy black mini-dress, Sasuke thought he should ask her to dance—it simply was another way to show her just how he actually felt about her.

Sakura, of course, was thrilled and agreed to dance with him. Only after fifteen minutes, she couldn't find it in herself to dance anymore—her feet hurt, _hurt_, so she took off her heels.

It was only gentlemanly to help her, so Sasuke offered to carry her on his back. Sakura giggled and pounced on him, and it was only after he settled comfortably behind his back that Sasuke realized how much they _fit_, and voiced that thought.

"I think we fit, too," she giggled, her lips so close to his right ear. As he lowered her down to the passenger's seat of his sexy, black open roof Jaguar, courtesy of his parents for his high school graduation, she added thoughtfully, "You know, we should go to the beach."

"What?" Sasuke asked, bewildered. He slipped onto the driver's seat, the engine roaring into life.

"We should go to the beach," Sakura repeated, beaming at him.

He frowned, "Why?"

"It's a beautiful night," she gestured to the sky—starry, not a single cloud in his view—and then to her dress, "And we're dressed so nicely. Let's go somewhere we can dance barefooted!"

Sasuke did see the point, and he didn't need to be convinced. Besides, she was right—the night was young, the sky was beautiful, and her dress was perfect on her. What more reason did he need?

The beach was empty and the only sound they could hear was the waves when they arrived. Sakura jumped off and ran to the beach, her black heels hanging from her fingers. She stopped and pressed her right foot deeper into the sand, and then sighed contentedly. The sand was warm and wet and grainy on the palm of her feet.

"Come here, Sasuke!" she called out, laughing when he looked at her dubiously, "You pretty-looking thing, don't be such a girl!"

Oh, _that_ did it. He slipped off his shoes and up with her, he grabbed her by the waist, lifting her and swinging her around—"Oh, Sasuke, damn it! I think I accidentally threw one of my heels away!" Her laughter filled the air and when she was set down, she stood on his feet. They were unusually close to each other, and her hair smelled like daisies.

"You," she poked his chest, laughing, "owe me a heel."

"I'll take you out shopping again," he promised easily, knowing full well the truth of his words, "Only you'll have to let me pay this time."

"Ah, what's wrong with me paying for my own stuff?" she asked back smilingly, stepping down from his feet, "I'm a big girl now, Sasuke."

"I know," he couldn't resist adding, "You're quite heavy."

She rolled her eyes, "You could have just told me you weren't strong enough to carry me."

"I am," Sasuke replied, and effortlessly lifted her up again to make a point, hands on her waist. When she laughed again—he knew it; she was tickly over there—he put her down, his hands never leaving.

She looked up at him, silent for a moment, and then broke into a grin, "Let's dance."

He raised his eyebrows, but he offered his hand anyway, the other one settling on the small of her back, "Without music?"

"Can't you hear the waves?" she asked back, taking his hand and smiling as she put her other hand on his shoulder. The next thing he knew, they were dancing already—and all he could hear for a long, long time was her soft humming, the waves washing over the sand, and the erratic beating of his own heart.

Now would be the time, he decided.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"I really, really like you."

She blinked, and damn it, there was that expression again. She broke into another amused grin like she did the first time he asked her out, "Why, thank you, I really, really like you, too."

Sasuke scowled. He was already being so straightforward and yet he wasn't getting the point across. God must hate him.

"That's not what I—"

Her phone rang loudly, all of a sudden, and she immediately broke away from his hold to pick it up.

"Hello?" she said, and then her face relaxed, "Sure, Naruto, let me get him for you."

The _idiot_. Sasuke cursed inwardly and took the phone from Sakura.

"What the fuck do you want, dobe?" he all but snarled into the receiver.

"How did it go?" Naruto sounded excited and Sasuke really, really wanted to hit him with a baseball bat now, "Did you finally tell her?"

"I was about to," he growled, "And you just messed up."

"Aw, I'm sorry. But I'm sure it's not that bad if she's still with you at 11 PM…"

Sasuke froze, "What time did you say it was?"

"11 PM…?" Naruto sounded confused.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed again, and then hung up.

They had been dancing for one _hour _already—who would have known? Now she was late to go home and he knew, just knew, that she would get grounded for it. A college student she might be, but her father was _still_ overly protective of her, which was why she still lived at home. Strangely, she seemed to enjoy it, and not hate it the way most people would.

"We're going home," he announced to her, and she simply nodded, hearing the urgency in his voice. They were on their way at once, her right shoe forgotten somewhere on the beach.

They arrived four minutes to twelve and Sasuke was very, very sure that Sakura was most definitely going to get punished.

"Go," he told her.

She looked at him, the remaining pair of her black, sexy heels on her lap, and then laughed, "Aww, are you worried about me?"

"Yes," he growled. As if that was a question.

"It's fine," she said, "Father trusts you quite a lot. I don't think I'll get grounded this time."

He reminded her, "It's almost twelve."

"It's not very nice to have curfews, you know," she sighed and eased into her seat, putting her shoe down on the car floor, and looked for her phone. She had thrown it into the car when they rushed to get her home, and now it was missing.

He retrieved her phone from under her chair and handed it to her, "You don't have curfews on weekends."

"Thanks," Sakura smiled genuinely, "You really know how to make a girl feel better."

"You're welcome," Sasuke muttered, and closed his eyes.

She smiled and leaned forward, dropping a soft kiss on his cheek. His eyes shot open, the digital clock on the dashboard turning 00:00, and he could feel her eyelashes grazing his upper cheekbone, and—

"Haruno Sakura!" a very angry male voice thundered. The fairy godfather. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

Sakura jumped, shocked, but he could almost swear he saw her eyes gleam with mischief before she turned around and waved cheerfully at Haruno Takeshi, who looked as if he wanted to castrate Sasuke on the spot. The fact that he had a metallic spade in his hands didn't help, either. So much for a magic wand.

"Hi, Father!" she greeted him cheerfully, and then stepped down from the car, her bare feet crossing over the lawn, "Sasuke's just giving me a lift."

"Mr. Haruno," Sasuke nodded politely.

Takeshi spat, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"I apologize for—"

"Save it," the older, green-eyed man snapped, and then pointed his spade at Sasuke, "Just go home."

"Goodnight, Sasuke," Sakura waved to him, her face slightly apologetic, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"_I _will decide that, Haruno Sakura. Now go inside!"

"Yes, Father," Sakura sighed, and then went inside.

Once she was out of earshot, Takeshi growled threateningly at Sasuke, "One more time and I will personally _hurt_ you, Uchiha."

"Got it, Mr. Haruno," Sasuke replied, slightly in relief, "I'm really—"

"Yeah," Takeshi cut him out again, and then turned around and entered his house.

If Sakura wasn't going to get grounded because she was late, then she was most definitely going to get grounded _now_. No father ever did enjoy the sight of his one and only daughter kissing a guy in the middle of the night, after all.

Sasuke sighed heavily.

So much for confessing.

.

.

.

**to be continued**.

.

.

.

Any reference to Chemistry is because I have been _trying_ to study Chemistry for the last… twenty _hours_ or so, and I've only got about 3/11 materials down. Less than 12 hours to the exam, too, so yeah… I'm doomed.

This isn't going to be long, though, so I'll complete this in about… two-three weeks, yep. I want to know what people think!


	2. hello there, juliet, fancy a ride?

**hello there, juliet, fancy a ride?**

_i'll make your world spin and spin and spin until i'm everything you can think about. _

.

.

.

Sakura did get grounded, as Sasuke had expected, and now he almost always spent his weekends alone.

Granted, it was only the second Sunday and already he was feeling quite… deprived. One might say that he was heavily obsessed, but seriously, who could blame him? Naruto was out on a date with Hinata, Neji had gone groceries-shopping with Tenten _again_, Kiba and Ino had simply disappeared, and the girl he had spent his last fifty-two-times-three weekends with wasn't around to relieve him from his boredom.

Life, Sasuke decided, wasn't looking very good.

"You should call her," Neji had advised, when they were busy assessing the contents of their freezer, "It might do you some good."

Sasuke had shot his flat-mate an annoyed look, "And risk her father picking it up and grounding her even longer? Hell no."

"Just go look for her," Tenten chimed in, her relaxed posture and light tone betraying nothing, although being Sakura's second-removed cousin and one of the girl's best friends, she obviously knew more than what met the eyes. "I'd want the boy I like to look for me, too, if that ever happens. It's good to know you're missed. Besides, her father didn't really ban you from seeing her, right?"

That was true, actually. There was _that_ loophole. But Sasuke didn't feel like treading on that line just yet.

So he did the next best thing he could, which was to call her when he was sure her father was asleep. Takeshi usually slept around 9.30 PM if Sakura was at home, and seeing as she was grounded, she really didn't have that much choice.

"Sasuke!" her voice was breathless and full of relief when she picked up, "Thank God you called. Save me from here!"

"Hey," he said, suddenly glad that _his_ voice was controlled and everything calm.

"I'm _dying_ out of boredom here," she told him, now sounding annoyed, "My mom made me watch _When Harry Met Sally_, _Valentine's Day_, and _Made of Honor _in a row. She's obsessed with the whole friends-turned-lovers scheme, and I am just… I can _so_ do without it, I tell you. My dad made me read the advice column in the newspaper for him today. But it's _Sunday_ and I want to go out, damn it!"

Sasuke smirked. He knew the Harunos, knew how crazily protective they were of their one and only sweetheart, but really, this was rather amusing.

Sakura asked, "How are the others?"

"They're fine," he replied, "Out, though. Nothing new since Friday." They had lunch together on Friday, all of them, after their lectures.

"That's good to know," Sakura said, and then sighed, "Christ, it's only been two days, and I'm already dying of boredom. Life isn't looking very good."

She was right; it _had_ only been two days.

"Life isn't looking very good, indeed," he replied, a little more seriously than he intended.

She giggled fondly, "Aww, do you miss me, ickle-Sasuke-kins?"

He sighed, "Just a little."

"I'm flattered," she replied, laughter evident in her voice, and if he was next to her now, he would have seen the glow in her eyes, "I miss you, too."

Sasuke could picture Sakura's parents, scarier than a battalion of angry Capulets, waiting to skewer him using a kitchen knife, but all of a sudden, he didn't care. "It's still ten."

"What do you suggest?" she asked, her voice low, and he had a feeling that she had covered the receiver with one hand, "Dinner, maybe? I skipped dinner today to show how angry I am at my parents…" she sighed at this, "Probably not the quickest way to free me of my punishments, but seriously, while I do _love_ them… sometimes it's just a little bit overbearing. So I kissed you, big deal. It was on the _cheek_ and it wasn't like they don't know you or something…"

Sasuke covered his eyes with his hand. Only Sakura could talk about stuff like that so casually. He didn't even know why it made _him_ feel awkward; it was just a peck on his cheek, no point analyzing it so dutifully when it obviously didn't mean anything.

"I wasn't planning on sneaking you out, Sakura," he told her.

"No?" she sounded disappointed.

Well, screw it. He wasn't exactly known for being obedient, either. In fact, 'daredevil' was one of his high school nicknames. Ah, the good times.

"No," he sighed in defeat, "I was_n't_."

She laughed, hearing the loud implication in his voice, "So how are we going to do this?"

"Are your parents asleep?"

"Yeah," Sakura answered, "Mother just got in, though."

"Okay, I'll pick you up in fifteen," Sasuke said, and watched as the clock turned 9:23, "Wear something warm."

As soon as she said okay, he hung up and dialed Neji, "I'm taking Sakura out tonight."

"Okay—wait, isn't she _grounded_?"

"Why do you think I called you, idiot?" Sasuke shot back, "I need to talk to Tenten for a while."

Neji didn't respond, and the next thing Sasuke knew, Tenten was on the phone, "Hello, Sasuke."

"Hi, Tenten," Sasuke said, "I'm calling you to—"

"—help you out with Sakura, yes," she cut him off cheerfully, a hint of amusement in her voice, "What do you need me for? She's _grounded_, Sasuke, even I don't always get permission to take her out when she's grounded, and if what you do isn't winning me any brownie points, you might want to consider. I'm already getting in Uncle's bad side, you know. He even gave me The Evil Eye when I tried to take her out to dinner last night."

"Can I borrow your ladder?"

"What?" Tenten asked, "I'm not sure I heard you properly."

"You did. I asked if you'd let me borrow your _ladder_," Sasuke said, drawing out the word 'ladder' slowly. He could see why Tenten would be confused; he really did, but he had seen a folded ladder in front of her house yesterday, one that was portable and light-looking, and now simply wasn't the time to explain _why_. He only had less than fifteen minutes to get Sakura out, "The one Neji used to change the lamp in your garage?"

"Oh, that one!" she responded, "Of course, sure. It's outside, so you can make a grab for it—"

"Thanks," he cut her off, "I owe you one."

"No problem. What are you going to do anyway?" Tenten sounded confused, "Oh, _hell no_, Sasuke, you're not planning to have her jump down, aren't you? Oh, my _God_—"

Sasuke smirked, even though there was no one around to see it, and hung up, "Goodnight, Tenten."

And then he was gone, speeding down the road as fast as his conscience allowed him to. He made a stop at Tenten's house, a block away from Sakura's, and put the ladder into the backseat of his car. He was in front of Sakura's house in nine minutes forty five seconds, and he could see her silhouette in her room. She seemed to hear the soft humming of his car, too, as the next thing he knew, she opened the glass door and walked out to the balcony. Noticing him, she waved her hand. He picked up the ladder, unfolded it with some difficulty, and put it directly under her balcony, and smirked as her expression changed.

"You're _joking_," she said, aghast.

"Not at all. Come on, Sakura, if it's strong enough for Neji's weight, it would be more than enough for you," he told her, smirk widening, "Besides, if you fall—which you won't—I'll catch you."

Sakura looked at the ladder calculatingly and sighed as she carefully treaded down. She would agree; he knew that even before she did. She actually _liked_ heights, even joined rock climbing when she was in high school, something he himself couldn't understand because he stayed away from heights as much as he could—not that he had a phobia, he just preferred to be… not so close to the clouds. And he was sure that the ladder was sturdy, too. He wasn't stupid and he would never—_ever_—put her in danger.

When she was down, she rolled her eyes, "Why couldn't I have just used the front door?"

"It's not as fun," was his reply.

"Point," she nodded smilingly, and helped him fold the ladder, "Anyway, as it is, I'm also clever enough to bring my _house keys_."

"Always good to be prepared," he told her smoothly, tucking the ladder back into the backseat. He opened the door for her, "Please."

"My, what a gentleman," Sakura said, laughing as she sat down, "Where are we going?"

"Dinner," he replied simply.

And he took her out to a twenty-four-seven seafood restaurant by the harbor. The food was good and the place was nice, but they were seated on a table outdoors and the wind was harsh. Sakura kept sneezing even though she had her jacket zipped. Now, had he been quite… _prepared_, perhaps, Sasuke would have had _his_ jacket on him and he could wrap it so lovingly around her shoulder, but as it was, he didn't bring his jacket with his and there was _no way on earth_ that he'd do it lovingly. Ew.

So really, all he could do was quickly pay the bill and drag her into the car, having the roof unfolded so they were free from the wind—and then drove in the direction of her house, because it was 10:19 and hell if he was the one who got her punished for real this time. This was how he found himself parking in front of her house again.

"I have my keys, so no need to get the ladders out," she automatically said when he reached for the ladder, and looking at his expression, she patted his hand, "I'm just a little bit scared. A _tiny_ bit. Thank you, by the way. Your display of muscle strength was impressive."

"No problem," Sasuke replied, sounding bored.

Sakura, however, was better than that. Three years of constantly being by his side did wonders for how well she read him. She smiled widely and said, "We should do this again. Dinner, I mean, just the two of us. It's fun, and we don't have to bother the others so much."

He just chuckled. There was some truth to that.

She sighed and leaned back into her chair, closing her eyes, "I really don't want to go home yet."

"How long are you grounded for?"

"Three weeks," her eyes opened and shone, bright emerald green, "We should celebrate my freedom next weekend."

Sasuke nodded, "Sure. You better go in now, then."

"I know," she stretched out, and then grinned at him, "Thank you, Sasuke, I mean it," she paused calculatingly, and then added, "Don't tell Tenten I didn't want to go up the ladders."

"Of course," he smirked, amusement dancing in his eyes, "Can I, instead, use that for blackmail, perhaps?"

She laughed, her eyes sparkling brightly, "What do you want to blackmail me for? I have nothing to offer to you."

"How very wrong," Sasuke said, unlocking the car, "You have a lot to offer me. You just don't."

"Enlighten me," she challenged teasingly, "If you're very sure about that."

"Sakura, go out on a date with me," and then there he was, being the one to offer her _that_, again.

She paused, and—hell no, he wasn't going to let her _escape _anymore, damn it.

So he cut her off, "And when I say that, I mean date _date_, Sakura. Come on. You can't be that _dense_."

Sakura didn't respond for a moment, but after a few seconds she broke into an amused grin, "Okay, fine. So I'm not that dense."

"Good," he smirked, "Then tell me why you've been _avoiding_ the question like a plague since, well, forever."

"Have I?" her lips were pressed into a thin line, as if holding back her laughter, but then she just looked pensive, "Do you_ really _think it's a good idea, Sasuke? Us, together?"

"Sakura, when I said I liked you, I wasn't lying," Sasuke said, a little impatiently. Probably not the best way to tell her just how much he meant it, but she would live, of course—she was _Sakura_, after all, "I really _do_ like you. A lot," he paused at this, "And damn it if I'm wrong, but I have an inkling you like me, too."

She smiled wistfully, "Tenten?"

"No," his lips curved into a tight smile, "You."

"Okay, fine. I have an inkling that I like you, too," Sakura broke into another grin, "And by that, I mean I like _like_ you."

Sasuke reached out to touch her hand, his fingers circling around hers, and when she didn't inch away, asked, "What are you afraid of, then?"

"I'm not afraid," she said defensively.

He retorted sarcastically, "Of course not. That's why you've been avoiding the question for so long now."

"Hey, it's not even a question!" she pointed out an accusing finger at him, "You basically _ordered_ me to go on a date with you, _you—_!"

Sasuke smirked again and kissed the finger she pointed at him, and she froze.

"Sakura, it's a great idea, I promise," he said, "It's inevitable."

"That what, we'll somehow eventually get together?" she laughed here, and then stopped, "See, this is what I'm afraid of."

Now _he_ was puzzled, "What?"

"That you think _we_ are inevitable and that's why we should get together," she was smiling, but she looked kind of sad and Sasuke wanted to take back whatever it was he said that made her look like that. She didn't let him say anything, though, "Because if that's the only reason, Sasuke, it can lose its meaning overnight, don't you _see_? What if our friends start breaking up? Will you say that it's inevitable for _us_ to break up as well?"

When he stared at her, not really comprehending the question, she opened the car door, and smiled at him, not before kissing his cheek again and withdrawing. A feeling of déjà vu washed over him, but it wasn't quite _like that _anymore; the light-heartedness fleeing from the air around them.

And to think he had it all figured out already. He had it in his head, just jumbled up messily; so many things he wanted to say to her but for some inexplicable reason _couldn't_, and he just needed a few more seconds—

"Goodnight, Sasuke," Sakura said, once she was out of the car, "Thank you for a wonderful dinner. And… please think about it, won't you? For me."

"Sakura, wait—"

But she was already gone.

.

.

.

**to be continued**.

.

.

.

No, girls. Guys don't always have a jacket with them even when you guys are going to a cold area. Some of them usually don't even notice if you're cold. Guess what, those romance novels LIED! It doesn't always mean that they don't care, though. It _may_ mean that they… well, they might need a push to the right direction! Guys—pay attention to your girls when you guys are in a cold area, okay? Even a simple "Are you cold?" would be nice. They'll think you're sweet and the worst that could happen is…

Mm-hmm, I should stop rambling.

Those of you waiting for an update for Bad Behavior, it will come. I'm sorry for the delay, but it _will_ come, I swear!

Thank you for the reviews a lovely bunch of you left me last chapter. I love you guys!


	3. you're not only beautiful, odette

**you're not only beautiful, odette.**

_you're everything i want and everything i need and i'm in love with you; it's that simple._

.

.

.

Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid_.

Sasuke dropped his car keys onto the counter and then threw himself to the sofa, groaning and ignoring the stares his friends were giving him.

Naruto looked at his friend concernedly, "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

"Where's Neji?" Sasuke asked, rolling to his back, as Kiba towered over him from behind the sofa.

"He went out to drop Tenten home," Naruto answered, peering at him, "What happened? Did you guys have a fight?"

"No."

Which was the truth; they did_n't_ have a fight. It would have been better if they did, if she was furious at him and if she yelled at him. It would have been better if she was _angry_ at him, so he could tell her just how sorry he was. As it was, he could only curse his own stupidity and… and God, he didn't even need to _think_ about it anymore. He _knew_ why they should be together, knew that they were both far, so very far, beyond just being expected, just being inevitable… and how on earth did she get another impression?

Because the answer to her question—_What if our friends start breaking up? Will you say that it's inevitable for us to break up as well?_—was no, and it had always been and would always be a no. He just didn't immediately see it, but even if all of their friends broke up, even if _all_ of them lost faith in relationships and everything related, he would still want to be with her for as long as she wanted it. They might not be the catch-you-off-guard, leave-you-breathless, sweep-you-off-your-feet way; he might not realize he liked her all of a sudden, one day right out of the blue, but it didn't matter.

_None_ of it mattered.

What mattered the most was—God, what mattered _at all_ was that he wanted to be with her, more than anything else, even if they weren't the love-at-first-sight, wow-you're-ugly-turned-beautiful kind, even if they weren't the I-love-you-but-I-hate-you type, even if what they _were_ didn't exactly have a rulebook yet, didn't exactly have a fairytale or a romance novel or a movie to back it up and to ensure that it would all work out in the end.

But it was a risk worth taking.

They were friends, and while friends-falling-for-each-other was an overused plot, there was never any exact same story to theirs. There would never be, because there was only one of him in this whole wide world, and he only wanted _her_.

Her. Sakura. The only girl in the world who could make him laugh at any given time, the only girl on earth who was able to shoot him to hell and cloud nine with one word, the _only_ girl he liked—perhaps even loved—and wanted to be with.

And he just fucked up.

"Sasuke?" Kiba poked his shoulder, "What's wrong, man? Speak up!"

He just fucked up _big time_.

"I'm going to my room," he stood up abruptly and walked right into his room, slamming the door behind him and locking it, ignoring the looks Naruto and Kiba were throwing at him. They would interrogate him later, of course, and give him all kinds of useful and not-so-useful advices, for they were friends and friends did that for each other all the time, but for now…

For now he needed to think. He needed to sort it out by himself, because he owed it to her that he did and he _wanted_ to do it for her. For now, that was all he cared about. For now, he needed time for himself, but that was okay, too.

Because to hell with everything else, he was going to make them _happen_.

.

.

.

What was the solution when you sort of kind of broke your best friend's heart?

Kiba only had one suggestion: write her a song.

"It's a romantic gesture, dude," he told Sasuke when Sasuke just looked at him dubiously, "It works with every girl I've been with. It doesn't even have to be a _complete_ song, honestly. Just one, two verse, enough for her to break into tears and forgive you."

"It works with _Ino_?" Sasuke couldn't help but to ask, because hell, he couldn't imagine _Ino_, the queen of everything badass and the only girl who had Kiba literally begging, settling for something as simple as a song. Well, of course songs weren't… _simple_, but it just didn't fit her image.

"Well, Ino _is _special, so no," Kiba replied easily, grinning, "But the gist is basically the same. You know it, don't you? Make her happy, tell her things she wants to hear, tell her you were wrong—even if you're not, really—and spoil her. _Really_ spoil her. It works, guaranteed."

Sasuke sighed deeply. He didn't know what possessed him to ask Kiba—dog-boy might have been an A-class playboy who wooed and charmed every girl before Ino wooed and charmed _him_ with a flick of her hair, but Kiba's previous girlfriends were nothing like Sakura. Honestly, what was he _thinking_?

They were at Cloud Nine, the club they were performing for tonight. Neji and Naruto were going over their numbers, leaving Sasuke and Kiba alone to set up the instruments. Sasuke had been very, very composed—until he saw Sakura walk in with Tenten, chattering and giggling and looking _happy_ about god-knows-what and all of a sudden, it just crossed his mind that _she_ might not need _him_ the way he did.

It had been a week since they last talked, and Sasuke _was_ planning to talk to her tonight, even if he had to meet her parents and grovel. He had been prepared for _that_, and he distinctly remembered that he had been prepared to talk to her, too, only now it all seemed to dissolve into nothingness as soon as he saw her.

Ino arrived backstage about two minutes after that. When she saw Sasuke, she immediately jabbed a sharp nail on his arm.

"You're a jerk, Uchiha Sasuke," she announced, though her eyes were twinkling, "But you're the one she chose, jerk that you are, so I give you my leave to court her. Officially."

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes.

A smile blossomed on her lips, "Make her happy, wouldn't you? She deserves it."

"I know," he replied, "I'll talk to her."

"You have five minutes," Kiba reminded him, "We're starting at eight."

"I won't be late," Sasuke said and then walked to the crowd. If his instincts were correct, she would be at the table by the window, as always, with Tenten.

And he was right. There she was, sitting with Tenten and chattering happily.

Sasuke cleared his throat, shoved his hands into his pockets, and approached. "Sakura."

Her smile froze on her face, but didn't die, "Sasuke."

"I'll go order a drink," Tenten offered, standing up, but he gestured for her to sit back down.

"Sakura, I want to talk to you," he continued, inwardly realizing for the nth time in his life that he would _never_ be excellent with words, "We're done at nine. Will you be here until then?"

She looked at him impassively, emerald eyes glinting under the light, but she finally nodded. There could have been a tiny, tiny smile on her lips, but he wasn't sure if he actually saw it or if he imagined it. When he noticed he was staring, whatever he thought could be a smile had disappeared and she was staring back at him.

He would be discouraged if she wasn't Sakura and he wasn't Sasuke, but she was, and he was, and as it was, Sasuke didn't give up easily.

He went up to the stage thirty seconds late, his eyes searching for her in the darkness. When she locked her gaze with his, her hands on her lap, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. It was going to be fine. It was going to be better than _fine_, and he knew it.

So he smiled boyishly at her, picked up the microphone, and said, "Sakura? Stay. This is for you."

Because he might not be able to be as straightforward as Naruto, as smooth as Neji, or as flirtatious as Kiba, but this, _Sasuke_ could do.

Oh yes. This, Sasuke could do _perfectly_.

When he started singing, his words resonated through the room, and he could have sworn that a smile blossomed on her lips.

.

.

.

He didn't care that he stood for more than one hour on the stage. He didn't care that the audience went wild the moment they started playing their first tune. He didn't care that the club owner gave them a thick, fat bonus and offered them a permanent slot, even if that was something they had all been waiting for since their first day.

No, all he knew and cared about was that he had to find Sakura. _Now_.

She was standing outside the club when he found her. Her eyes were glinting under the moonlight and he had the funniest urge to run right to her and pull her into his arms. He didn't, though, because when she turned to look at him, she looked so quiet he didn't know what would happen if he dared to do so.

"Hey," he began, "You're still here."

"You wanted me to stay," she shot back, crossing her arms. She took a step forward and then pointed a warning finger at him, a half-smile almost breaking on her lips, "So—"

"Can we go somewhere else?"

Her eyes gleamed, but she didn't move, "Why?"

"Because you wanted to celebrate your freedom," he answered simply, "and I want to do just that."

If Sakura was surprised, then she had the grace not to show it. Instead, she just nodded and followed him to his car. He was rather relieved that she didn't object to any of his plans, but then again, he was sure that she didn't… _hate_ him, just yet. Ten minutes later, they were at the park in front of his house. Grabbing a plastic bag from the backseat, he then motioned for her to sit on the bench, before handing her the bag. Peering into it, Sakura withdrew two cans of soda and a package of sparklers.

"You actually got fireworks," she said flatly.

"I got sparklers. There's a difference," he told her, and then smirked, "Besides, _you_ were the one who wanted to celebrate." He lit one up and handed it to her, watching as _she_ watched the sparks fly, and then lit one for himself, before finally sitting down beside her.

"Nice performance today," commented Sakura lightly, never taking her eyes off the colorful flames alight at the end of her sparkler, "The first song is really nice."

"Thank you," Sasuke paused, "I wrote the song for you."

"Liar."

"Fine, _we_ wrote the song together," he looked at her attentively, wondering how the hell she got that so quickly, for was he really that transparent? "But it was _my_ idea and _you_ were my inspiration. You still are, if you let me."

"Right," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not lying," he protested.

"I know," Sakura said, "You fold your fingers when you lie."

Sasuke frowned, stepping forward to lean closer to her, "You are way too used to me."

Seemingly unaffected, she only shrugged, "We just spend too much time together, that's all," her eyes gleamed with something he couldn't identify, "It's inevitable, isn't it?"

"Is it that bad that we get along so well?" he asked, "Because sue me if I'm wrong, Sakura, but you don't seem too happy about it, and I believe you enjoy… you _enjoyed_ what we have."

"I don't like that word," she scrunched her nose and looked at her feet, refusing to return his gaze, "It makes everything sound like a duty, somehow, like you have no choice but to do something in some way. It's like you're _bound_ to it, you know? I like it better when you _do_ have a choice, and then you… make one."

"Is this why you're afraid, Sakura?"

Sakura watched as the sparks die slowly, and then chuckled, "Are you really all that surprised that I am?" when he didn't reply, she continued, "You basically told me that you don't have any other choice _but_ me. We're not… magnets, Sasuke. You're not _bound_ to me, or something. Not that way. And it's like… what else is there?"

He looked at her, almost acerbically, "You know that's not what I meant."

"I don't, though," she said quietly, her face somber and strangely pensive, "That's the thing, I don't _know_."

"Will you believe me if I tell you the truth?"

"Will you convince me if I don't?"

He didn't miss a beat, "I'll do whatever it takes to make you believe that… that I _was_ given a choice, Sakura. I was given a lot of choices, but I chose you."

She almost smiled, but didn't.

Sasuke looked at her, and wondered inwardly what it was that he thought he needed to say, all of those sleepless nights before. He could have sworn he had more than ten things he wanted to tell her, but all of them seemed to disappear when he saw her. That list was important to win her back, damn it.

"Look, Sakura, I—" _oh, screw it_, he thought, and said, "Sakura, I only want you."

"Really?"

"Do you honestly think I don't?" he looked at her incredulously, and when she didn't reply, continued, "Listen, you're the only person I spend most of my time with. Sakura, we've been friends for a long time. It's safe to say that we've been _only_ friends for too long a time," he took a deep breath, "I wasn't kidding when I told you how much I felt—_feel_—for you."

"I know," she said.

"I mean all of what I said to you tonight, Sakura. _All _of it. I'll even repeat it to you again if you need convincing," Sasuke said, looking so livid for one second. He took her hand and pressed a brief kiss to the back of it, "Don't you already know the answer to your own question? I _like_ you, more than I've ever liked anyone else my whole life. So no, Sakura, even if all of our friends break up and never get together again, _we_'re different than them."

A chuckle escaped her lips, just audible enough for him to catch it. Slowly, he felt himself relaxing, and as he did, he only stared at her.

"It doesn't have to be complicated, Sakura," he said finally, voice low, when she only stared back in all quietness, "It doesn't have to be complicated."

Sakura watched the bright yellow flame for two, three, four seconds, and then said, "Tell me how simple it really is, then."

It sounded like a challenge. It sounded like a _real_ challenge, and Sasuke never backed down from challenges.

"Haruno Sakura, I like you. You like me. You're everything I want and everything I need and I might even be a little bit in love with you, so—"

She really, _really_ smiled then, and he felt _all_ of the burden on his shoulder disappear, just like that.

"—so for as long as you want to be with me, I'll be with you. It's _that_ simple."

"I know," Sakura repeated gently, putting the sparkler away, "I know."

"I'm sorry I ever made you think otherwise."

"Hush," she said, and he felt her hand on his, "I'm sorry _I _ever doubted _you_. I shouldn't have. Because we're different from other people, aren't we?"

"Yes," he replied, squeezing her hand, and then smirked as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head, "Now, _you_ tell _me_ what I want to hear."

Sakura smiled against his neck, feeling his arms circle around her waist, "Must you _absolutely_ hear it?"

"Yes."

She looked up and put a tentative finger on his lips, "Uchiha Sasuke, I like you. You like me. You're everything I want and everything I need, and—" she paused, and grinned.

Hearing that, all he wanted to do was jump high in the air or grin from ear to ear like an idiot, but she was in his arms, right now, and all he _never_ wanted to do was to let her go, so he only prompted, "And?"

"And I think I'm in love with you, too."

"Glad to know," Sasuke _did_ grin then, "Now, that wasn't too hard, was it?"

"No," she shook her head, grinning back, "No, that wasn't hard at all."

He raised her up to his lap, his hand on the back of her head, both her hands on his shoulder, and then kissed her fully on the mouth, sealing their deal for once and for all.

Because this was it.

This was it. This was the beginning. This was _their_ beginning, and Sasuke had a feeling that _this_ was going to last for a very, very, _very_ long time.

Now. Forever.

Always.

.

.

.

**the e****nd****.**

.

.

.

OHAI GUYS!

It's done. Yeah, that's the end of it! I think some parts were kinda cheesy, but to be honest, I haven't had much of a (romantic) inspiration these days, because well, IT'S NEARLY EXAMS MONTH. (IB exams, _I_ _can't wait to get __you over with_.) So anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Hope it didn't make you cringe. Because Ireally do think that relationships don't have to be complicated. They can be simple. In fact, there's a lot of beauty in really simple things. You just have to look, and the _effort _to look instead of just see is sometimes what makes it even more beautiful.

So never give up, you know. (Or something. XD)

ANYWAY, MAJOR THANKS FOR EVERYTHING. You people rock! I LOVE YOU ALL.


End file.
